


Kitty Trouble (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Series: Kitty Series (Traducción) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Kitty Series, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Romance, Segunda Parte, Traducción, Violence, contenido sexual explícito
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Parte dos de Kitty Series.Únete a Tom y a Harry a medida que avanzan a través de los dolores del embarazo. Rabietas, comida extraña y los misterios siguen. Secuela de Kitty Love. M/M – TRHP – MPREG - OOC





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kitty Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495210) by [phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPhoenix/pseuds/phoenixmaiden13). 



**Kitty Trouble**

_**By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

_**Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

 

**Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble, ó aquí en AO3 http://archiveofourown.org/works/495210/chapters/866693

**Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

_Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

 

**Esta historia está publicada de igual forma en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título. En ningún otro sitio más.**

* * *

 

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.**

Esta historia es secuela de 'Kitty Love'. Se recomienda leer la primera parte antes de continuar leyendo esta historia, para su mayor entendimiento.

* * *

 

**Capítulo I**

_Queridos Ron y Hermione,_

_¿Cómo están? Siento no haber escrito. He estado ocupado. Bien, estoy escribiendo ahora y tengo mucho que contarles. Le dije a Tom sobre nuestro gatito y tenía razón. ¡Está eufórico! Debieron haberlo visto; estaba totalmente sorprendido cuando le dije. Estaba un poco asustado cuando se lo dije; permaneció en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Pero eso fue hace un mes. Deberían verme ahora; ¡estoy empezando a mostrarlo! Va a ser difícil caminar en un par de meses. Me pregunto cómo subiré las escaleras. Supongo que tendré que pedirle a Tom que me lleve. Nos hemos estado preparando para la llegada del gatito. Su habitación se va a conectar con la nuestra, así que podemos ir y venir. No hemos empezado con la decoración aún porque no sabemos lo que es. Es demasiado pronto para decirlo. Tom fue a una librería y compró un montón de libros sobre cómo cuidar de un bebé y del embarazo y todo eso. Ha estado leyendo sin parar desde entonces. Tom es como un ratón de biblioteca, pero sólo está tratando de estar preparado. Pienso que es lindo._

_Un sanador está viendo hoy a verme. Estoy nervioso. Él va a venir a ver cómo está mi gatito. Todavía tengo un par de horas que esperar por lo que decidí escribirles. El sanador se supone que es un viejo conocido de Tom de la escuela. La forma en que habla de él le hace parecer más como un amigo, pero Tom lo negó. Dijo que no tenía amigos, que se trataba de alguien que tenía sus mismos ideales y lo ayudó algunas veces, cuando estaba herido o algo por el estilo. Pero él no es un Mortífago; no sería bueno sí alguien descubriera que había uno de los seguidores de Voldemort en . Le dije que era un amigo, pero él dijo que no. Estuvimos de ida y vuelta durante un tiempo; gané por supuesto. Por otra parte, tal vez fue porque le grité y luego empecé a llorar, lo que lo silenció. Según el libro de Tom, mis hormonas están actuando porque sigo llorando y gritando y riendo por todo el lugar. De hecho golpeé a uno de los mortífagos de Tom el otro día porque estaba bloqueando mi camino. Ni que decir que todos los mortífagos tienen cuidado de mantenerse fuera de mi camino ahora. Es bastante divertido._

_De todas formas, el sanador está por venir. No recuerdo su nombre. Creo que era Sanador Mitchell. Me pregunto qué pensará de mí. Es decir, soy parte gato, estoy embarazado y soy hombre. No es exactamente su tipo de paciente habitual. Pero Tom me dijo que él sabe de mi condición por lo que tal vez no sea tan grande el choque. Él será mi sanador por el resto de mi embarazo también, porque Tom confía en él. Es difícil de creerlo lo sé, pero es cierto._

_Entonces, ¿Cómo están todos por allá? Díganles que no se preocupen. Estoy bien. Tom cuidará bien de mí. Me está malcriando mucho aquí. ¡Me compró mi propia consola de videojuegos! Ya le había convencido de comprar un televisor antes de que esté en la sala de juegos porque me aburrí un día y pedí una, y lo hizo. Y el otro día le dije que quería algo más para mantenerme entretenido. Dudley siempre conseguía todo tipo de videojuegos que parecían ser muy divertidos, pero nunca llegué a jugarlos. Así que me consiguió un Game Cube y una Wii que incluía un montón de juegos. Aparatos muggle en la casa del Lord Oscuro. ¡Qué gracioso es esto! No sé cómo obtuvo el dinero para ello, pero no me importa, estoy feliz. Incluso puedo conseguir que Tom juegue conmigo algunas veces. Se pone todo frustrado porque siempre pierde, es lindo, pero pierdo también porque no sé aún para que son todos los botones. Ray juega también conmigo. Ray es mi cuidador* cuando Tom está ocupado y no es capaz de cuidarme. Es uno de los mortífagos de bajo rango, pero es leal y muy agradable. Él hace lo que quiera. Probablemente él se ponga de cabeza si se lo pidiera._

_Espero que no se hayan metido en muchos problemas por ayudarme. ¿Dumbledore estaba loco? Probablemente un poco, aunque lo más probable esté más impactado por las acciones de Tom. Cómo lo más seguro estaban los demás. Odio traicionarlos a todos, pero tenía qué hacerlo, por mí y mi gatito. Espero que Remus me perdone. Y díganle a la señora Pomfrey me siento haberla aturdido._

_¡Oh! Tom acaba de entrar. Dice hola. En realidad no dijo hola, es más como un gruñido. Pero así es como dijo hola. Estoy divagando, ¿cierto? Lo siento Tom siempre me hace atolondrado. Ahora está leyendo por encima de mi hombro. Desaparece Tom, estoy escribiendo. ¡Ay! ¡Me mordió una oreja! Espera. ¡Lo siento! Me distraje. Tom dice que el sanador Mitchell llegará en pocos minutos. ¡Guauu! El tiempo vuela cuando estás… no importa. ¡Espero se encuentren bien! Sigan adelante y escríbanme de nuevo y utilicen a Hedwig. Ella me encontrará. ¡Adiós!_

_Harry._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Kitty Trouble**

_**By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

_**Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

**Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

* * *

**Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

_Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

**Esta historia está publicada de igual forma en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título. En ningún otro sitio más.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Harry Potter observó al elegante búho real volar saliendo por la ventana hasta que no pudo verlo más. Puso su mano sobre su vientre ligeramente redondo. Tres meses y ya se estaba empezando a mostrar, pronto será más evidente. Harry no podía esperar la llegada de su gatito. Estaba tan emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo, que algunas veces no iban muy bien juntos y le hacían sentir enfermo. Pero todo valdrá la pena al final. Él iba a tener una familia.

Brazos lo rodearon y lo mantuvieron apretado contra un duro pecho. Harry le sonrió a su amante, Tom Riddle y se apoyó contra él con un suspiro.

"¿Terminaste?" Tom le preguntó besando una suave oreja peluda.

"Sí. Ya he terminado. ¿Ya ha llegado el sanador?"

"En unos pocos minutos," dijo Tom y se dirigió a la puerta, llevando a Harry de la mano.

"Estoy nervioso."

"¿Por qué? Él sólo va a revisarte."

"Lo sé pero de todas formas…"

Tom sonrió, "No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien."

Harry asintió y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala de estar para esperar. Dos minutos más tarde, la chimenea se iluminó y donde dando un paso hacia delante un hombre de unos sesenta años apareció.

El sanador levantó su vista y miró a Tom con cálidos ojos cafés, "¿Tom?"

Tom le dio una mirada, pero asintió. Ninguno tenía permitido llamarle por su nombre de pila con excepción de Harry.

"¡Merlin! No te ves bien."

"Es bueno verte también, Albert." Tom dijo con sequedad moviendo su mano.

Albert rió, "Bueno, la última vez que te vi, estabas todo escamoso y no tenías nariz."

Tom frunció el ceño y Harry trató de contener su risa con su mano, no teniendo éxito.

El sanador giró hacia él, "Ah, tú debes ser Harry."

Harry asintió e inconscientemente se escondió detrás de Tom. Este sonrió ligeramente y colocó una mano en la parte superior de su cabeza y lo acercó. "No hay necesidad de ser tímidos. Este es el Sanador Albert Mitchell. Albert este es Harry Potter."

"Hola," dijo Harry suavemente.

"Hola Harry. Es agradable conocerte." Albert miró a Tom con una sonrisa marca Slytherin, "supongo que es cierto lo que los periódicos están diciendo. El Señor Oscuro ha tomado al famoso chico-que-vivió."

Harry arrugó su nariz ante el título. "Algo así," dijo Tom acariciando las orejas de Harry.

El sanador volvió su atención a Harry y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. "Eres bastante notable." Harry movió su cola e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado confuso. "Tú eres parte gato y embarazado para empezar. Nunca había escuchado nada igual."

"Te he escrito todos los detalles sobre cómo sucedió," dijo Tom.

"Sí, sí, lo vi. Pero aun así…" el sanador se acercó para tocar las orejas de Harry, pero Harry retrocedió inmediatamente y le siseó antes de enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Tom.

Albert retrocedió y levantó sus cejas. Tom suspiró y empujó a Harry más cerca. "Está bien," susurró en su oreja y le dejo ir. Harry miró al sanador que le sonreía y luego a Tom. Este asintió y Harry de mala gana se soltó y dio un paso adelante vacilante.

"Está bien. No te haré daño," dijo Albert, "Tom no me dejaría de todos modos. Probablemente me arrancaría la cabeza."

Harry sonrió ante la idea y le permitió tocar la parte externa de sus orejas. El sanador deslizó sus manos por su cabello e inspeccionó la forma en que sus orejas estaban conectadas a su cabeza; moviéndolas de adelante hacia atrás. Él tarareaba para sí mismo o murmuraba 'Interesante," cada vez que se movían por su cuenta. Luego se trasladó a la parte trasera y levantó la camisa de Harry para ver su cola. Harry se dio la vuelta con rapidez y le gruñó en señal de advertencia.

Albert levantó sus manos, "Lo siento. Sólo voy a mirar, si eso está bien."

Harry lo observó con cuidado y miró a Tom que los estaba viendo divertido en el sofá. Volvió a mirar al sanador con cautela y volvió a darse la vuelta. Albert con cuidado se adelantó y tocó la cola y esta se contrajo ligeramente. Pasó su mano por la longitud de la misma hasta que llegó hasta donde surgía del cuerpo de Harry por el coxis. Él volvió a acariciar alrededor de su barbilla, "sorprendente". Levantó la barbilla de Harry y lo miró a los ojos. Habían desaparecido las pupilas rasgadas que había visto antes, y llegó a la conclusión de que sólo cambiaban cuando estaba enojado.

Volteó la cara de Harry de un lado a otro y le sonrió, acariciando sus orejas, "Estate seguro que conseguiste a una preciosidad Tom."

Harry enrojeció de vergüenza y bajó su mirada hacia el suelo. "Estoy seguro que sí," respondió Tom.

Albert se rió entre dientes, "¿Te estás manteniendo sano?" Harry asintió. "Bien. Ahora quiero que te recuestes. En el sofá está bien."

"Está bien," dijo Harry y volvió a los brazos de Tom y se acurrucó, respirando su fragancia. Luego, se deslizó recostándose en el sofá con su cabeza en el regazo de Tom.

"Veo que ya está mostrando algunos signos."

Tom levantó su vista, "¿Qué signos?"

"Por momentos leí sobre los embarazos felinos para ver en lo que me estoy metiendo. Ser excesivamente cariñoso es uno de ellos."

"Eh, ¿excesivamente cariñoso?" Tom bajó su vista y miró a los adorables ojos verdes. Harry ronroneó suavemente desde su posición recostado.

"Está bien Harry, quieto," dijo el Sanador y levantó su varita y apuntó al estómago de Harry.

Harry tembló ligeramente a medida que su estómago empezó a brillar y Tom acarició suavemente su oreja para calmarlo.

"Bien. Sin duda está allí."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí," dijo Albert y lanzó otro hechizo y una proyección apareció para mostrar lo que había dentro del vientre de Harry. "Está allí," él dijo mientras señalaba.

Harry estiró una mano y Tom la tomó y la apretó suavemente. "Es tan pequeño…" dijo Tom asombrado.

"Seguirá creciendo. A juzgar por lo que me dijiste, estás cerca de tener 3 meses. Se pondrá mucho más grande más adelante."

"¿Sanador Mitchell?" Harry le preguntó mientras miraba a la proyección.

"Por favor. Llámame Albert. Vamos a conocernos muy bien en estos próximos meses."

"¿Albert?" Harry pensó por un momento, "¿Puedo llamarte Allie?"

Albert se rió entre dientes, "si así lo deseas."

"Está bien," Harry respondió bajando su mirada hacia su estómago. "¿Tiene orejas cómo las mías?"

Albert miró a la proyección, "Es demasiado pronto para decirlo. Pero es una posibilidad."

Harry sonrió y apretó la mano de Tom, "¿Ves Tom? ¿Ves a nuestro gatito?"

"Lo veo," Tom susurró besando la mano de Harry. "Puedo verlo."

xxx

Durante media hora el Sanador Mitchell revisó a Harry para asegurarse de que él y el bebé estaban completamente sanos. Harry se durmió en medio de ello, ya que había pasado su hora de su siesta y estaba cansado, pero el sanador se limitó a continuar con sus chequeos.

"Bueno, todo está bien. Sus signos vitales son normales. Su sistema inmunológico es lo fundamental. Y el bebé está sano y está yendo por el camino correcto," dijo Albert y se acomodó en una silla con un suspiro y tomó la copa ofrecida por uno de los elfos domésticos.

"Bien," dijo Tom pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Harry.

Albert sonrió suavemente, "Has cambiado."

Tom levantó su mirada hacia él, "¿En serio?"

"Sí. Lo has hecho, y mucho. Nunca te he visto tan… cariñoso."

Tom hizo una pausa en acariciar el cabello de Harry brevemente y luego reanudó y tarareó un de acuerdo.

"Siempre has estado tan hambriento de poder cuando estábamos en la escuela. Siempre buscando maneras de hacerte más fuerte y reuniendo a tu pequeño grupo de seguidores. Ahora parece como si eso fuera lo último en tu mente."

"Y lo es," respondió Tom y tiró a Harry hacia su regazo. Harry enterró la cabeza en su pecho y ronroneó alegre, continuando durmiendo "Harry es mi mundo ahora. No sé cómo sucedió, sólo pasó. Yo-"

"Me enamoré," Albert terminó.

Tom asintió y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry. "Ahora que sucedió no sé cómo seguí sin él."

"Es increíble. Estoy aquí de pie delante de ti y lo veo, ¡pero todavía no lo puedo creer!"

Tom sonrió, "Lo sé. Tampoco lo creo en realidad."

"Pensé que habías dicho que el amor te hacía débil." Albert dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"Sí, bueno. Me equivoqué." Tom admitió. Albert le miró incrédulo. "Deja de mirarme de esa forma."

"¿Qué pasó con que Voldemort nunca se equivoca?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tom frunció el ceño. "Lo sé, lo sé. Y yo, nunca me equivoco. Es sólo eso. Esta vez lo estuve. Harry me mostró lo que me he estado perdiendo y me enseñó a amar."

"Eso es increíble. El Lord Oscuro está enamorado eh. Tiene un bonito anillo en ello."

"Cállate," Tom gruñó, pero sonrió ligeramente.

Albert se rió y luego suspiró, "Lo que no entiendo es cómo él puede estar aquí sabiendo que mataste a sus padres."

La sonrisa de Tom desapareció, "No lo sé. No hablamos de ello. Se lo pregunté una vez y dijo que lo que está hecho, hecho está, todo en el pasado. Es tiempo de seguir adelante."

"Vaya. ¿Así que te perdonó?"

"Creo que sí," Tom miró a su dormido amante. "No lo merezco."

"Se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, Tom. Yo lo agradecería. No mucha gente, especialmente los Señores Oscuros la pueden tener."

Tom asintió, "Estoy muy agradecido."

Albert asintió, "Bueno, será mejor que me vaya," dijo levantándose.

"Gracias Albert," Dijo Tom recogiendo a Harry con él.

Albert sonrió, "de nada."

Tom le dio una mirada sobre la cabeza de Harry.

"Voy a venir dentro de unas semanas para darle un chequeo," dijo Albert con una sonrisa. Tom asintió. "Hasta pronto," y con eso se fue.

Tom suspiró, sacudió su cabeza y miró a Harry. "No te merezco Harry, pero voy a tratar de dar mi maldito esfuerzo para ser digno de amarte."


	3. Capítulo 3

**Kitty Trouble**

_**By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

_**Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

**Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

**Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

_Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

**Esta historia está publicada de igual forma en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título. En ningún otro sitio más.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Una semana más tarde Harry y Tom se encontraron sentados en el sofá de la sala de entretenimiento jugando un nuevo videojuego en su nuevo game cube. Incluso con tener el sistema por un mes, Tom a duras penas podía coger el truco. No es que hiciera alguna diferencia, Harry siempre ganaba.

Harry alzó los brazos en señal de victoria, "¡Tom, chúpame esa*!"

Tom empujó el control lejos de sí, "Cállate, mocoso."

"La chupas, la chupas*," Harry cantó.

"¿Con que la chupo eh? Ya lo veremos," Tom se arrastró por el sofá empujó a Harry, tirando de sus piernas.

"¿T-Tom?" Harry preguntó confundido. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Tom comenzó a deshacer la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros. "¡Tom!" Gritó alarmado y sus ojos miraron hacia la puerta abierta, misma que se cerró y bloqueó por sí sola con sin duda un hechizo silenciador.

Tom liberó a Harry y besó la pálida piel de su estómago antes de llevarlo a su boca. Deslizando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza, escucho los delicados gemidos desde algún lugar por encima de él y eso le animó a continuar. Arrastró su lengua hacia abajo, succionando ligeramente y envolvió toda la longitud. Movió su boca y lengua alrededor al escuchar esos correctos sonidos de la boca de Harry.

Harry miraba hacia el techo, jadeando. Una mano tomando en un puño el cabello de Tom, la otra agarrando la almohada detrás de su cabeza. Demasiado pronto se vino en la boca de Tom. Harry se quedó allí jadeando mientras Tom se limpió las últimas gotas con su lengua. Luego besó todo el camino de regreso, prestando especial atención a su estómago.

"Todavía apestas," Harry dijo sin aliento.

"De hecho," Tom murmuró y se inclinó para darle un beso. Después de un minuto bajó los pantalones vaqueros d Harry y se sentó. Harry se movió hasta estar de vuelta a la posición de sentado y echó un vistazo a la pantalla del televisor que estaba parpadeando 'Game Over'.

"¿Quieres volver a jugar?" preguntó Harry.

Tom se encogió de hombros, "Está bien." Dijo tomando su control.

"Volverás a perder."

"Probablemente lo haré," dijo Tom con una sonrisa sugerente. Y Harry movió su cola anticipante.

xxx

4 juegos y orgasmos más tarde, Harry se encontraba relajado en el sofá pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Tom después de un poco de sexo fantástico.

"Juro que has perdido cada vez sólo para que puedas entrar en mis pantalones."

"Tal vez," Tom dijo en voz baja.

"Tengo hambre," Harry anunció después de un minuto.

"¿Lo estás?" preguntó Tom. Harry asintió. "Está bien," se retiró de Harry, los limpió y vistió. "¿Qué quieres?" Tom le preguntó mientras conducía a Harry hacia la cocina después de que la partida se guardó.

Harry pensó por un minuto y luego dijo: "sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuate."

"Está bien."

"¡Con sardinas!"

"Es- ¿qué?" Tom preguntó desconcentrado.

"¡Mantequilla de maní y sardinas!" Harry dijo feliz.

"Mantequilla de maní," dijo Tom lentamente, "¿y sardinas?"

Harry asintió y se sentó en la mesa, "Sí."

"¿Estás-estás seguro?"

"Sí. Ahora date prisa. ¡Tenemos hambre!" Harry declaró dirigiéndole un puchero.

Tom hizo una mueca, pero giró hacia la cabeza de los elfos domésticos y dio sus órdenes.

"Leche también, por favor." Harry llamó desde la mesa.

Tom sonrió, "No eres un pequeño exigente."

"Estoy embarazado. Llego a serlo." Tom simplemente se rió y negó con la cabeza.

Pronto su almuerzo vino y empezaron a comer. Tom se quedó fascinado ante el entusiasmo de Harry.

"Creo que este es uno de tus antojos," comenzó Tom.

Harry no respondió cuando tomo un gran bocado. Movió sus orejas y meció su cola de un lado a otro con alegría y aspiraba una sardina que estaba colgando de su boca. "¡Mmmm!"

Tom miró hacia otro lado para no perder el apetito y sacudió su cabeza. "No sé cómo puedes comer eso." Tom murmuró.

"¿Quieres un poco?" Harry le preguntó extendiendo su sándwich.

Tom miró la cola de un pez salir, "No, gracias."

"Está bien," dijo Harry y comió y empezó con su vaso de leche. "Estaba bueno."

"¿Lo estaba?" Tom le preguntó terminando su almuerzo y levantándose.

"Ajá. ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Harry.

"Tengo algunas cosas que hacer."

"Ah, vale."

Tom acarició suavemente las orejas de Harry. "Pórtate bien."

"Lo haré," declaró Harry.

Tom le sonrió, besó su frente y luego se fue a su oficina.

Harry terminó el resto de su leche y miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué debemos de hacer ahora?" le preguntó a su estómago, acariciándolo suavemente. Miró a su alrededor y luego sus ojos se posaron en la ventana. "¿Afuera? Está bien." Se levantó y se dirigió al patio trasero.

Levantó su cara y dejó que el viento acaricie su cabello. "Hoy es un buen día. ¡Oh, mira las flores!" Olió las flores, subió a los árboles y corrió alrededor persiguiendo a las aves hasta que se cansó. Luego se sentó en la hierba para hacer un collar de flores, todo el tiempo hablando con su hijo no-nato.

"No puedo esperar hasta que nazcas, gatito. Tu papá y yo cuidaremos bien de ti. Y te malcriaremos y te amaremos todos los días." Miró a su alrededor del gran patio y vió a Ray de pie cerca de la puerta trasera mirándolo. "Ese es Ray," le dijo a su gatito, "Te acuerdas de él." Harry sonrió y le saludó con la mano. Ray vaciló un poco y luego levantó su mano devolviéndole el saludo. "Vamos a decirle hola." Se levantó y corrió hacia él. "¡Hola Ray!"

"Hola Harry," dijo Ray con una sonrisa.

Harry le sonrió y miró el collar de flores en sus manos. "Aquí. Para ti." Se la puso sobre la cabeza de Ray.

"Gracias mi Señor." Harry le frunció el ceño. "Es decir, Harry." Ray corrigió.

"De nada," Harry dijo alegremente. Tomó la mano de Ray y tiró de él hacia la hierba y se sentó. "Tengo que hacer uno para Tom ahora."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Ray preguntó sentándose frente a Harry.

Harry pensó por un momento. "Voy a hacer una corona."

"¿Una corona?"

"Sí. Haz una también."

"Me temo que no sé cómo."

"Te mostraré," dijo Harry y procedió a decirle. Media hora más tarde tuvieron varios collares y 2 coronas. Una para Harry y otra para Tom.

Harry bostezó y frotó sus ojos. "Tengo sueño," murmuró.

"Es casi su hora de siesta. Debe ir a la cama." Ray comentó.

Harry se levantó y se estiró. "Lo haré. Pero primero tenemos que hacer algunas paradas." Se dirigió hacia el interior con los collares recogidos en sus brazos y se fue por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Tom. Llamó a la puerta y la abrió antes de que Tom haya dicho nada. Harry miró y vió que todo el círculo íntimo de Tom estaba allí. "Oh bueno, están todos aquí."

"Harry," dijo Tom con un ligero tono de advertencia, "estaba en medio de algo."

"Lo siento. Sólo será un minuto. Hice esto para ti." Harry le colocó la corona de flores en la cabeza de Tom y le besó en la mejilla. "Ahora eres un rey."

"¿Eso te hace mi reina?" Tom le preguntó a la ligera.

"Sí," dijo con una pequeña risa. Harry se acercó a cada uno de los mortífagos y le puso un collar de flores alrededor de su cuello. Cada uno de ellos murmuró un pequeño agradecimiento a su vez. Harry pasó por Bellatrix y se burló de ella, "Tú no tendrás uno." Dijo rotundamente y siguió caminando.

Bella abrió su boca para decir algo, pero captó la fría mirada de su señor y la cerró. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a echar humo en silencio para sí. Miró la espalda de Harry. No importaba que él fuera el amante de su Señor, lo odiaba. ¡Y él tendría un hijo de su Señor! Ohh la forma en que la irritó, pero había que remediarlo. Pronto.

"¡Ahí!" Harry anunció, "Ahora ya todos están marcados como caballeros." Harry volvió a bostezar. "Voy a tomar mi siesta ahora. Ray puedes quedarte aquí, puedo encontrar mi habitación sin ti. Buenas noches." Con eso, Harry saltó a través de la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

Un silencio siguió a su paso, sólo para ser roto por la risa de Tom. Los Mortífagos se rompieron en fáciles sonrisas. Todos ellos fueron utilizados por Harry para interrumpir en reuniones como estas, ellos sólo estaban más que agradecidos que estuviera de un buen humor hoy. Su Señor no parecía estar preocupado tampoco; iluminó su ánimo más que nada.

Tom miró a Ray que estaba sonriendo y cubierto de flores. "¿Te estás divirtiendo Raymond?"

Ray asintió. "Sí, mi señor. Aprendo algo nuevo cada día. Hoy fue collares de flores."

Tom asintió con la cabeza. "En efecto. Vamos a continuar donde lo dejamos."

Nadie quitó sus collares de flores o corona por el resto del día.

* * *

**SIGNIFICADO DE LOS SÍMBOLOS.**

*En el original, está la frase "Tom, you suck!" qué, quiere decir "Tom, ¡tú apestas!". Pero, de manera literal, "you suck" es "me la chupas". Esta expresión es utilizada para saber que lo estás haciendo mal, fatal. Pero, por el contexto utilizado en la escena, y para que tenga sentido el hecho que, Tom le haga un oral al Harry, decidí optar por decir "Chúpame esa".

*Mismo caso del anterior párrafo.

* * *


	4. Capítulo 4

**Kitty Trouble**

_**By:**_ **phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)**

_**Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196_

* * *

**Enlace al original:** / s / 4328806 / 1 / Kitty - Trouble

**Disclaimer.** Harry Potter así como ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a la diosa J.K. Rowling. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **phoenixmaiden13** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducir la trilogía.

_Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me disculpo de antemano por ellos._

* * *

**Esta historia está publicada de igual forma en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título. En ningún otro sitio más.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"Tooommm," Harry se quejó, "¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo que ir a una reunión."

"Pero tuviste una ayer."

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Harry. No puedo seguir aplazándolas."

"Pero quiero que juegues conmigo," Harry puso una mala cara.

"Estoy seguro que Raymond jugará contigo."

Harry sacudió su cabeza violentamente, "No quiero jugar con Ray. Quiero jugar contigo."

"Harry…"

"¡No!" Harry gritó. "¡Quiero que te quedes!"

"Lo siento Harry. No puedo," dijo Tom dolorosamente. Odiaba hacer enojar a Harry.

"¿Por qué?" Harry gritó. "¿Por qué siempre tienes reuniones? Nunca antes habías tenido tantas."

"Porque-"

"¡No, no, no!" Harry gritó bajando sus orejas, no queriendo escuchar excusas. Se detuvo y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, y luego se echó a llorar sin previo aviso.

Tom dio un paso atrás sorprendido y desconcentrado, "Harry, ¿Qué está mal?" Harry siguió llorando, lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "¿Harry?" Tom preguntó completamente confundido

"¡Te grité!" Harry dijo finalmente a través de sus lágrimas.

"Oh Harry, está bien."

"No, no lo está. Te enojarás, y luego me tirarás, y luego, y luego…" Harry comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte.

"Harry, no voy a tirarte a la basura. Te amo," dijo Tom desconcentrado por la dirección en la que la conversación se estaba dirigiendo.

"¿No lo harás?" Preguntó Harry sollozando.

"No, no lo haré," dijo Tom en voz baja para no volver a alterarlo, "Y jugaré contigo tan pronto como regrese."

"Está bien," dijo Harry y tan pronto como lo dijo las lágrimas habían desaparecido, sustituidas por una brillante sonrisa. "¿Puedo tener helado?"

Tom se le quedó mirando parpadeando ante lo rápido que su estado de ánimo había cambiado. Luego suspiró moviendo su cabeza y luego giró para conseguir el helado de Harry. Este iba a ser un largo embarazo.

xxx

En el momento en que Tom regresó de su reunión Harry había tenido tres bowls de helado de galleta de chispas de chocolate y dos vasos de leche. Ahora estaba colgando del sofá viendo 'El Rey León' cuando Tom entró. Harry levantó su vista y sus ojos se iluminaron, "¡Tommy!" rodó sobre sí mismo y cayó al suelo.

"¡Harry!" Tom y Ray gritaron e inmediatamente fueron hacia él.

"Estoy bien," dijo Harry y saltó a los brazos de Tom moviendo su cola.

Ray suspiró aliviado.

"No me asustes así." Tom dijo acercándolo a él.

"Lo siento," dijo Harry apretándose más, "Te extrañé."

"Yo también te extrañé," dijo Tom besando la parte superior de su cabeza. Miró a Ray y asintió. Este se inclinó y se levantó para irse.

"Adiós Ray," Harry despidió.

"Adiós Harry," Ray respondió y salió de la habitación.

"Está bien. Así que ahora mi reunión ha terminado y soy todo tuyo."

"¿En serio?" Harry preguntó alegremente.

"Sí," dijo Tom cautelosamente no gustándole la expresión en la cara de Harry.

"¡Yay! ¡Vamos a hacer galletas!" Agarró la mano de Tom y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina.

"¿Galletas?"

"Sí. ¡Gaaallleeetaassss!" Harry dijo alegremente.

Tom suspiró y siguió obedientemente, pero un poco emocionado.

En cuestión de minutos ambos estaban cubiertos de harina y azúcar. Un gran bowl de masa estaba sentado frente a ellos.

"Ahora lo mezclamos," dijo Harry.

"¿Con qué?" Tom preguntó limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su mano dejando un rastro de harina a su paso. Harry levantó sus manos y las abrió y cerró. "Me estás tomando el pelo."

"Nop. Ahora empecemos a mezclar," Harry ordenó y puso sus manos en la masa. Tom suspiró pero hizo lo que le dijo. "Eww. ¡Suave!" Harry exclamó apretando la masa entre sus dedos.

"Se siente familiar," comentó Tom a la ligera.

Harry se detuvo un minuto pensando luego arrugó su nariz, "¡Ew! ¡Tom!" dijo sonrojándose.

Tom rió. Nunca había tenido tanta diversión cocinando en su vida, pero por otro lado nunca había cocinado nada.

Cuando la masa estuvo mezclada, Harry tomó una bandeja para hornear de uno de los elfos domésticos y puso algunas cucharadas en la sartén, luego las colocó en el horno.

"No. Ahora esperaremos," Tom asintió y con un movimiento de su varita todo estuvo limpio. "Awww," se quejó Harry acercándose a Tom y jugando con su cabello antes cubierto de blanco. "No más harina."

"Nop. No más." Respondió y le dio un beso.

Harry se apartó y chasqueó sus labios, "Te comiste un poco de masa, ¿cierto?" Harry acusó.

"No, no lo hice." Harry lo miró juguetonamente, "Bueno… tal vez sólo un poco."

Harry sonrió, "Eres tan tonto Tommy."

Tom gimió, "Deja de llamarme así."

"No," dijo Harry simplemente y se sentó en la mesa a esperar. Hablaban y jugaban un poco mientras esperaban y Harry seguía comiendo.

Tom sonrió con diversión.

"No me mires así. Estoy comiendo por dos aquí."

"Puedo verlo," Tom dijo suavemente y coloco su mano sobre el estómago de Harry. Harry le sonrió y movió su cola.

"No puedo esperar a que venga."

"Yo tampoco."

"¿Cómo lo llamaremos a él o a ella?" preguntó Harry.

Tom pensó por un momento. "No sé. Tenemos que empezar a pensar en uno."

Harry asintió. "¿Puedes invocar un poco de papel y tinta? Mi magia no funciona."

"Por supuesto," Tom agitó su varita y los apareció. "¿No puedes usar tu magia ahora?"

"No, creo que el gatito me está drenando."

Tom rió, "No. Leí que el niño tira de la magia de su madre para crear su propio núcleo mágico y crecer."

"Oh," dijo Harry pensativo, "¿Voy a estar más débil?"

"No. Tendrás tu magia de vuelta. Pero también está tomando de la mía."

"¿Lo está?"

"Sí. No tanto como la tuya, ya que tú lo estás llevando.

"Oh, ya veo." Dijo Harry bajando su vista hacia el papel confundido por un momento antes de volver a mirarlo, "¡Nombres! Está bien, vamos a empezar una lista. ¿Qué nombres te gustan?"

"Um… no lo sé." Tom pensó mucho. "Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba."

"Sí," respondió Harry. "Hmm… ¿Qué hay de Emma si es una niña?"

"Está bien. Es lindo."

"No es permanente, sólo vamos con algunos," Harry dijo haciendo columnas en el papel y escribiendo _Niño_ y _Niña_ arriba y poniendo a Emma en la columna de las niñas.

"Está bien. ¿Qué tal… Abby?"

Harry asintió, "Sigamos con ello."

"Haley, Megan, Paige, Grace…"

"Faith, Hope," añadió Harry. Tom sonrió, "Eres bueno en esto."

"En realidad no. Simplemente estoy haciendo una lista de nombres de personas que he conocido."

"Buena idea," dijo Harry añadiendo unos pocos de los suyos en el papel. "¿Y si se trata de un niño?" preguntó todavía escribiendo.

Tom pensó por un momento, "David, Michael, Justin, Logan…"

Continuaron con un montón de nombres hasta que el temporizador sonó.

"¡Está listo!" Harry exclamó levantándose y sacando las galletas, luego puso un nuevo lote. "Aquí," Harry le dio una galleta de chocolate, "Todavía está un poco caliente, pero así es cuando están mejor."

Tom la tomó y le dio un mordisco. El chocolate se derritió en su lengua y se le hizo agua en la boca. Eran tan húmedas y chocolatosas.

"¿Buenas?" Harry preguntó viendo su cara expectante.

"Mucho." Tom dijo tomando otra con una sonrisa infantil. Harry agitó su cola gustoso. Amaba hacer a Tom feliz y amaba aún más cuando sonreía. Harry tomó un bocado de su galleta y dejó que el chocolate cubra su lengua. "Mmm." Tarareó.

Tom sonrió, "¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?"

"Con mi tía y la casa de mis tíos. Siempre me ponían a cocinar para ellos." Tom frunció el ceño disgustado. "Bueno, al menos he aprendido algo útil de ellos. Ahora puedo cocinar para ti." Dijo Harry feliz.

"¿En serio?" Tom preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí. Puedo hacer algo más que galletas."

"Estoy esperando ver eso," dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a los ojos azules de Tom. Vio la felicidad y amor en ellos sintiendo su corazón hincharse aún más de amor. Esto era lo que siempre quiso tener para ser feliz, una familia. Él colocó una mano sobre su vientre redondeado. Y este niño era sólo el principio.


End file.
